Who is Jules Callahan?
by moustachelover14
Summary: Juliana Callahan isn't who she says she is. Her real name is Kimberly Hart, the first Mighty Morphin Pink Power Ranger. Lets jsut say, the crane's past is coming back to haunt her. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first crossover fanfic. I know the first chapter is a little confusing, but I promise everything will make sense later. Please review!**

Prologue  
Jules/Kim's POV

Hi. My name is Juliana Callahan. Well, that's my name as of almost 15 years ago. My real name is Kimberly Hart. I am 33 years old, and I am an officer for the SRU - Strategic Response Unit - in Canada. My team is made up of Sargent Greg Parker, Team Leader Ed Lane, Officer Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth, Officer Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlati, Officer Leah Kerns, and me. One member of our team, Officer Sam Braddock recently moved to the USA to help his sister raise his newly born nephew. We had been dating, but broke it off when he revealed to the team that he was no longer going to be living in Canada. It would have been too hard - long distance relationships never work. I know from experience. Anyways, my old life as Kim is way behind me.

-  
Ch. 1  
No one's POV

Team One was working out in the workout room until Winnie called them down to her desk.

"We have a hot call at the empty construction site on the corner of Woodman street and Cove street." She said.

"Why didn't you just tell us that over the earpiece? Why did we have to come down here?" Wordy asked.

"Because," Winnie started to explain, "I thought you might want to see and hear this first. The threat, name still unknown, is refusing to talk to anyone except for Jules."

Officer Callihan looked surprised. "What? Do you have security footage of the threat?"

Winnie nodded as Jules walked around the desk to see the computer. When the footage appeared on the screen, Jules' face turned white. The others noticed.

"Jules?" Ed asked. "Do you know him?"

Jules nodded and said, "I guess you could say that. Hey Winnie? Could you expand the picture so I can see the hostage?"

Spike picked up on what was happening. "You think you might know him or her, too?" He asked.

He got his answer when Juliana's face became even whiter. She walked back around the desk and stormed past her teammates.  
"Jules, slow down! Who are they?" Leah asked.

Callahan turned around and said, "The threat, someone I never wanted to see again. The hostage, someone I thought I would never see again." And resumed walking.

Sarge sighed and said, "Jules, what's going on?"

She finally stopped walking and turned around. "It's a long story, which we don't have time for - and besides, these people are from... before I... knew you, Sarge." She said, trying to get a point across to her boss.

Sarge understood what Jules was saying. "You mean, that guy is..."

"Yes," Jules said

"And you mean that the other guy is your old..."

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Sarge's eyes widened as he said, "Well, then we have to go!"

Jules sighed and said, "Finally!"

The rest of Team One followed in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
No one's POV

When Team One got to the construction site, Ed went up to Jules.

"Is this going to be too personal? Because we can't afford to play with someone's life." He said.

"Ed, I have to do this. Even though this is personal, there would be more of a chance of the hostage dying if I don't negotiate." Jules said.

"Okay. I'll send you in, but Wordy and Leah are going to be your backup. Say the word, and they shoot."

With that, Jules, Wordy, and Leah walked into the threat's line of vision.

The threat smiled, while holding a knife close to the hostages throat. "Hello, _Juliana._"

"Hello, Carter." Jules said with a strong hatred.

The hostage looked at Officer Callahan and whispered, "Kim?"

All Jules could do was look hopelessly at him before returning her attention to Carter.

"What do you want, Carter?" She said.

Carter laughed. "I think you know what I want."

Jules paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, I do. But what I want to know is, Why now?"

"Because it took me until now to find you." He said.

Curiously, Jules asked, "And how exactly _did_ you find me?"

"Well, a few days ago, I was reading my newspaper, when an article about a Strategic Response Unit Officer in Canada who unfortunately lost his life when he stepped off a landmine." Carter said. A smug expression crossed his face when Jules' mouth opened slightly. "A picture of his team was right under the article."

Jules swallowed hard. "So, that's how you found me."

The hostage looked confused as Carter said, "Yes, _Juliana_. That is how I found you." He paused. "Its been awhile."

"Not long enough," Jules replied.

"_Juliana_, I'm hurt. You didn't miss me? I missed you. In fact, I can't think of a day when I didn't think about you." Carter said in a creepy voice.

Over the earpiece, Ed said "Jules?"

She talked into the earpiece. "I have this under control, Ed"

"You call this 'under control'?" Carter asked, then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Jules asked.

"I can't do this anymore." Carter said, still laughing.

"What, keep Tommy hostage? Yeah, I think you should let him go, too." She said.

At the sound of his name, the hostage flashed a look at Jules.

"No, I am not letting him go, silly _Juliana_." Carter said.

Jules heard Spike asked why he keeps saying her name weirdly.

After a long pause, Carter directed a question at Jules. "Are you tired of me saying your name, _Juliana_? Or should I say, _Kimberly_?"

When she heard her real name mentioned, Kim quickly looked at Wordy and Leah, who looked confused.

Carter had an amused look on his face. "Oh, _Kimmy_, you didn't tell you friends?"

Ed's voice came over the earpiece. "What the heck is he talking about?"

Carter looked past Kim and yelled, "Her real name is Kimberly Hart and she has been lying to you about who she is for years!"

Kim had enough. She angrily stepped forward. "What do you want from me?!"

"I just want _you._" Carter said.

Before she could say anything, she heard Sarge's voice saying, "What is Tommy doing with his eyes?"

Kim looked at Tommy's eyes and saw that they were trying to get her to look at his hands. Careful so she didn't arouse suspicion from Carter, she looked down and saw Tommy signaling her with an old Ranger tactic. She looked him in the eye and blinked once.

Trying to get Carter to lower the knife so Tommy could move, Kim said, "If you want me, then why do you have Tommy? We both know he has nothing to do with this."

Carter started to get angry. "On the contrary. He is the reason we couldn't be together."

Kim knew she had to talk him down. "You are right. It is because of him that we were never together."

That made him loosen his grip on the knife around Tommy's throat.

When Kim thought Carter was in the right position, she yelled "NOW!"

Tommy flipped Carter. The knife grazed Tommy's arm right before it fell to the ground. Kim ran up and held Carter at gunpoint as the rest of her team ran after her.

"You're lucky that I won't shoot you." Kim said.

Wordy grabbed Carter from the ground and brought him over the the police van.

Sarge went to take the gun away from Kim, because she was still pointing it at the spot Carter was just seconds before. She started to cry as he wrapped her in a hug.

Tommy was watching this happen when a medical aide came up and took him to get checked. He still had no idea what just happened.

**After Tommy was checked and Kim calmed down...**

Kim walked towards the ambulance where Tommy was seated with a towel around his shoulders. She sat next to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

Tommy looked at his arm and said, "Other than this cut, I'm fine. Just really confused."

Kim sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. That's the whole _point_ of everything I did." She looked away.

"What exactly did you do? And what did you get me involved in?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked at him. "I can't explain everything here. Have the doctors cleared you yet?"

Tommy nodded.

"You deserve an explanation, but you have to to come to SRU headquarters. My team deserves an explanation as well, and I only think I can tell the story once today." She said.

He got up and followed her to the SRU van that she came in. Tommy got in the back seat, and all the SRU vans started up and drove to HQ.

**What is Kim's secret? **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I am SUPER busy. Hoped you liked the chapter.**


	3. Authors note REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I know this is an authors note, but you guys will understand when you read it.**

To all of those affected by the Boston Marathon bombing, my heart is with you. I was watching the marathon in person when this happened. Thankfully, I was at my friend's house (her back porch is on the street where the runners pass), but she lives on the 16 mile mark, so we were no where near the blasts. When I found out I literally had to hold back tears. I cannot understand why someone would do something like this. Please, send your prayers to all the people hurt or killed today.


End file.
